


I took a little journey to the unknown

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Series: Meet Me In The Woods [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x13 “Attack on Gorilla City”, Gen, Julian - Caitlin friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: Julian and Caitlin go out for dinner, but neither of them is sure what the other expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from ‘Meet Me In The Woods’ by Lord Huron.

_i took a little journey to the unknown_

 

‘So this is cosy,’ Julian says once he and Caitlin are seated in a steakhouse two streets off S.T.A.R. labs, two chilled glasses of wine in front of them. The waitress threw strange looks at Julian’s attire when she took their order – his hat especially seemed to intrigue her. ‘That’s a pretty cool hat,’ Caitlin says, deflecting Julian’s statement. He shoots her a sad smile. ‘My sister gave it to me.’

‘Were you close?’

‘Yeah. Yeah, we were.’ Julian refuses to look at her, keeping his eyes on the table. Caitlin takes his hand and squeezes it gently. He meets her eyes, surprised by the heat of her hand. She pulls away abruptly. ‘Sorry, Julian, I – is this a date? Or not?’ Julian swallows with difficulty. _Nice mess you got yourself into now._

‘No, I, I didn’t mean it as a date. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea? I want to be friends.’

Caitlin laughs nervously. ‘I’m very glad to hear that, because I was afraid I’d have to tell you all about my terrible history with relationships so you’d understand why I’m not looking to start anything right now.’ Julian nods. ‘Not to worry.’ He considers it for a moment and then decides to tell her anyway. ‘I’m gay, actually.’

A slow smile spreads over Caitlin’s face. ‘Ah. Are you seeing anyone, then?’

‘No. I’m pretty hung up on someone,’ Julian admits.

‘Barry,’ Caitlin realises suddenly. ‘Yeah,’ Julian says, fiddling with his fork. The waitress returns with their steaks. ‘Enjoy your meal.’ They eat in silence for a few minutes before Julian says, ‘I don’t want the others to know. Especially Barry.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Caitlin replies, ‘This is just between us.’

‘Thanks.’

The food is really good and they switch to more neutral topics of conversation. After a while Caitlin says, ‘I think being with Iris isn’t what Barry dreamt it would be. The spark isn’t there as much as he’d like.’

Julian shakes his head. ‘Don’t,’ he says, ‘Don’t do that. Don’t give me hope.’


End file.
